Amuleto de Lindholm
by olcrian
Summary: un artefacto místico, un ladrón y un detective y un gran misterio detrás... detective conan no me pertenece...


Amuleto de Lindholm

El amuleto de Lindholm es un hueso tallado en forma de costilla con una inscripción rúnica grabada que se encontró en 1840 en una turbera. El amuleto está grabado en dos caras con runas del futhark antiguo. Por un lado muestra el nombre del escultor, y el otro aún no ha recibido una interpretación completamente satisfactoria, probablemente debido a que la inscripción tiene un significado mágico. La inscripción contiene el polémico término erilaz (hechicero o maestro rúnico). La secuencia de la segunda línea se interpreta como una fórmula mágica o un ritual: tres runas tiwaz consecutivas como invocación a Tyr, y ocho runas ansuz como invocación o listado simbólico de los ocho Æsir.

Si la palabra que aparece en la primera línea se traduce como un nombre, Sawilagaz, significaría «el del sol (Sowilo)»; si la palabra se traduce como «el astuto» o «el engañoso» entonces podría referirse a un apodo de Odín o algún otro dios.

Bien chicos ¿alguna pregunta?- dijo la narradora del museo-

Disculpe ¿cómo se llama el idioma que tiene el amuleto?- pregunto ayumi-

A eso se le llaman runas pequeña-

¡Vaya! ¿Y qué significa?- dice genta emocionado-

Pues la verdad ¿no lo sé? ¿Yo no sé leer ese idioma?- dijo nerviosa la narradora-

Chicos calmados, ella solo está aquí para describirnos el objeto tanto como todos los demás no es experta arqueóloga, solo es una guía- dijo la profesora sonriéndole para que se tranquilice-

Em gracias profesora ahora chicos pasemos a otra área- dijo está caminando adelante-

Conan se queda viendo al amuleto y sonríe, hoy en la noche Kid el ladrón robaría una joya que está al lado de esta exhibición, a decir verdad el leyó la información de las runas y decía así:

Ek erilaz sa wilagaz hateka y la segunda se dice así aaaaaaaazzznnn-b- muttt: alu.

Traducción:

La primera línea se traduce como:

Yo el hechicero soy llamado el astuto.

O bien:

Yo el hechicero me llamo Sawilagaz.

Mientras que en la segunda línea la única palabra traducible puede referirse a la cerveza o algún tipo de invocación: alh «proteger»

Eso sí que es extraño, que será proteger y a que se refiere con hechicero astuto y porque de repente puedo leer esto- pensó conan luego camino a la salida, pero no se quedó a ver como las runas brillaban de un color azul que luego se disipo.

Camino atrás de sus compañeros y se sintió extraño, distraído por cómo se sentía tropezó con alguien, un anciano con un mal bigote.

Lo siento señor, iba distraído- dijo conan disculpándose-

Ten cuidado muchacho, ve por dónde vas- le dijo este-

Hai, con su permiso- le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y corriendo a sus compañeros-

El anciano se queda viendo y sonríe, era nada menos que kaito disfrazado viendo los últimos detalles de su robo de esta noche, pero se asombró al ver la excursión escolar de su rival tantei-kun aquí. Siguió por el pasillo y se perdió.

Así paso el tiempo y en la noche alrededor de las 8 la policía tenía sitiado el lugar, conan junto con Ran y Kogoro estaban cerca del inspector Nakamori y Megure quienes revisaban los últimos detalles.

Maldición este dolor de cabeza que no se me quita y eso fue desde que Salí del museo- se quejaba mentalmente conan y se fue al baño-

Camino por el pasillo poco le importaba que faltaran 3 minutos para que el ladrón empezara su robo, lo que quería era que desapareciera ese dolor.

Mientras que con el mago este estaba igual o peor.

Señorito mejor porque no se va a casa y yo hago todo el acto- dijo el anciano jii-

No jii-san, ya es tarde además es mejor apurarme y asíiré a la cama rápidamente- se sujetaba las cabeza el mago –

Como usted diga señorito kaito- suspiro resignado el anciano-

Bien ya es hora- dijo este sonriendo-

Así el robo se efectuó, mientras corría por el museo paso por el pasillo y choco de nuevo con conan sin previo aviso ya que salía del baño.

¡Maldita sea mago de cuarta! ¡Que no te fijas por dónde vas!- dijo enojado conan-

En ese momento le vino de nuevo el dolor de cabeza sujetándosela ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se doblaran de dolor y de repente al abrir los ojos conan vio su cuerpo frente a él.

¡Pero qué diablos paso!- dijo con voz de kaito-

¡Aaaaaaaaah! No puede ser, ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!- grito el mago en el cuerpo de conan-

¡Tú!¡¿Qué hiciste?!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

¡Yo nada!, ¡tú eres el responsable!, ¡devuélveme mi cuerpo!- gritaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo-

Kaito ahora en el cuerpo del niño escucho pisadas de que se acercaban y jalo a su cuerpo a la salida de las escaleras de la azotea-

Muévete si nos quedamos aquí al que atraparan es a ti- le dijo corriendo escaleras arriba-

¡Maldito mago! solo te hago caso porque no quiero que me atrapen ahora- abrazando el cuerpo de niño y apretando el paso-

Así salieron a la azotea y la luna brillaba a todo su esplendor, kaito se removió y conan lo soltó, luego salto y tomo la joya del bolsillo del mago, miro a la luna y nada, no brillo.

¡Maldición! ¡Tampoco era esta!- dijo el niño-

A que te refieres con que no era esta- escuchándose un disparo y dándole en el brazo izquierdo para caer al suelo y sujetárselo-

¡Y ahora! ¿Qué diablos pasa?- dijo Kid agachándose al piso y ocultándose detrás de la pared junto con conan herido-

¡¿Quien te quiere muerto Kid?!- dijo conan haciendo un vendaje improvisado con un pañuelo que encontró en el interior del saco-

¡Son esos malditos de Snake!- dice el niño serio-

Como si ya no tuviera más problemas – dijo conan levantándose sujetándose de la pared y mirando a la dirección donde le dispararon-

Bien está a 100 metros a las 11 en punto, en el edificio de la izquierda dijo Kid en el cuerpo de conan-

¿Tienes algo con que defenderte?- le dijo conan haciendo un torniquete provisional-

Pues tengo un arma de cartas- dijo el niño confuso por la pregunta-

¿Donde la tienes?- dijo exasperado el detective, en el cuerpo del mago revisándose -

En tu lado derecho dentro de la chaqueta- dijo el mago niño-

Así con la mano izquierda adolorido del brazo la saco y luego se asomó para divisar la mira laser del rifle, para cambiar de mano el arma.

Bien una oportunidad,- suspirando preparándose para hacer el disparo-

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué rayos vas a hacer?!- dijo asustado el mago-

Confía en mí, tengo muy buena puntería- le sonrió con su cara de kaito y este se quedó choqueado, al ver la expresión del detective-

¡No espera! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! van amatarte y me quedare en tu cuerpo- dijo gritando el niño-

En ese momento salta a un lado apuntando a la dirección de la mira y dispara varias veces, las cartas cortan el aire y viajan rápidamente ya que no hay aire en ese momento, todo lo tenía calculado, una toco la mira y la rompió, otra le dio en la mejilla al francotirador y en partes del rostro las ultimas 3.

¡Listo! ya no puede disparar- suspiro Shinichi-

Acabo de comprobar que tu estas más loco que yo- dijo kaito asombrado y con cara de shock-

Bien tengo que salir de aquí, como abro esa cosa con la que sales volando- le dijo sujetándose el brazo ya con el guante ensangrentado-

Presiona de tu lado una palanca y listo, mira ve volando a unas cuantas cuadras, un anciano de nombre jii te ayudara, no le digas nada, llámame a tu teléfono luego que te cure y te deje en una casa, me oíste-

Si está bien pero devuelve la joya y ¡no hagas nada estúpido mago!- le dijo serio Shinichi-

Bien lo prometo, ahora verte ya viene la policía- dijo kaito suspirando aliviado-

El detective asintió y corrió a la cornisa activando el ala delta y saltando, para perderse en los edificios.

Mientras con el francotirador, este salía abajo y subía al auto.

Esta herido, avísale al jefe y dile lo que paso, al parecer no era la joya- dijo el enmascarado por teléfono-

Así encendió su auto y se marchó.

Shinichi al divisar al anciano aterriza y se queda hincado en el suelo, sujetándose el brazo, el anciano llega a ayudarle y mira horrorizado la herida con la pérdida de sangre.

¡Señorito kaito! ¿Qué paso? ¿Era o no pandora?-

No era, jii-san, va-mo-nos- dijo agitado y cansado-

El anciano desactivo el ala delta y lo ayudo a caminar al ascensor, bajando Shinichi iba más ido que nada así que el anciano le quito la capa y chaqueta, sombrero y monóculo apareciendo una chaqueta negra y guardando lo demás en una bolsa. Saliendo subieron al auto y lo dejo atrás. Conduciendo alejándose del lugar.


End file.
